Lazy Weekends
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: A little thing between Magnus, Alec and Jace.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a very terrible (in my opinion) one shot that I wrote with Alec, Magnus and Jace as a sort of threesome couple. I apologize for the terrible smut ahead but I hope you enjoy it regardless lol.

As always. I do not own the characters, I did though.

Lazy Weekends

Alec liked to watch. Not two people having sex. He wasn't a pervert. At least not that perverted. He liked to watch his two favorite people interact.

Magnus was writing at the kitchen counter. A quill pen in one hand, a piece of parchment paper on the counter and a ink well to his left. His free hand was idly petting the fat tabby to his right.

Jace was at the stove. One hand in his sweatshirt pocket, the other stirring the contents of the pot on the stove.

"What are you writing?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at the warlock.

"None of your business," Magnus answered.

"You can tell me," Jace replied. "I won't tell."

"I'd be breaking client confidentiality," Magnus pointed out.

You're not a doctor," Jace retorted.

"True. But I'm still not telling you," Magnus glanced up with a small smile. "Nice try."

Jace leaned against the counter and kissed Magnus. It was a long one enticing a slight moan from the warlock. The blond inched his hand forward and grabbed the paper pulling away at the same time he pulled the paper from Magnus's grasp.

"…there's nothing on it..." Jace frowned.

"I put a spell on it. Only myself and my client can see it," Magnus smiled innocently and set the quill down. "Silly Shadowhunter."

Jace huffed and set the paper back down. "Whatever."

"Aw don't pout," Magnus teased.

"I'm not pouting," Jace crossed his arms over his chest.

Alec shifted in his seat amused.

"Even Alec doesn't know what my work consists of most the time," Magnus shrugged. "It's nothing personal. Just ethical."

Jace only hmmed in response and turned his attention back to the pot on the stove. Magnus got up and walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around him resting his chin on his shoulder.

"It's not that I don't trust you. My work is just very delicate. And not always legal. You understand that don't you angel?"

"Angel? Really?" Jace snorted.

"Would you prefer sweet pea?" Magnus asked.

"Sweet pea belongs to me," Alec mused wrapping his arm around Magnus's waist.

"I thought you were napping," Jace looked over.

"I was. For a bit," Alec replied. "Soup smells good."

"He was watching us again," Magnus chuckled.

"Favorite pass time," Alec said kissing his neck. He closed his eyes.

"Some people would call that creepy," Jace pointed out shrugging them off so he could get down bowls.

"But we're not some people," Magnus sat on the counter and leaned back on his hands. "After all, you're two Shadowhunter's who happen to be in a loving and committed relationship with a warlock as fabulous as me."

Jace rolled his eyes and set the bowls on the counter and turned off the stove. "I'm not sure fabulous is the word I'd use," he looked over at Magnus with a slight smirk.

"Then what would you use?" Magnus asked sauntering over.

Alec leaned against the counter as he watched them. He hid a small smile behind a cup of coffee.

"I like wicked," Jace answered watching Magnus sink to his knees in front of him. "Phenomenal." He bit his lip as Magnus tugged his boxers down and licked the stick of flesh before taking it into his mouth. "Breathtaking-"He closed his eyes letting out a low groan.

Alec set the cup down and walked over kissing the blond and weaving a hand into his hair tugging slightly.

"Bedroom?" he asked pulling away.

Magnus pulled back with a wet pop and licked his lips. The three made their way to the bedroom, the blond kicking the door shut with his foot to keep Chairman Meow from following them.

Alec sat on the bed and moved towards the middle pulling Magnus after him and into his lap where he kissed him running his hands under his shirt before pulling it off. Jace got in behind Magnus and went for his pants choosing to rip the flimsy material with his dagger instead while Alec lifted him up a bit to get them off.

"I feel a little underdressed~" Magnus teased.

"That can be easily fixed," Jace pulled off his sweatshirt and boxers and kissed Magnus's neck as Alec removed his own clothing.

He pulled the warlock into his lap and parted his legs while Alec leaned down and took him into his mouth. Magnus's head fell back against his shoulder moaning. He didn't notice Jace get the bottle of lube from under one of the pillows.

"I guess the perks of being an immortal is that everything heals rather quickly," he sucked on his neck as he worked in two fingers.

He took his time with the prep making sure to loosen him up as much as possible. Alec sat up and wiped his mouth.

"You stopped," Magnus pouted.

"I'm sure you're going to enjoy what we have planned for you," Alec told him glancing up at Jace.

"Don't worry. You'll enjoy it," Jace smirked removing his fingers.

"Just relax alright?" Alec told him giving him a kiss.

Alec picked up the lube and covered his length in a nice amount, before handing it to Jace who did the same adding a bit more to Magnus's prepped hole.

"What…are you two planning?" Magnus asked starting to sit up.

"Don't worry. Just relax," Jace kissed his neck.

Alec leaned forward and caught the blond in a deep kiss. He guided Magnus's arms around his neck as grabbed his and Jace's members holding them together as Jace lifted the third just above them. Magnus whimpered as the both slid in slowly.

"Relax, just relax," Alec reminded him softly.

Jace reached around to stroke him off to distract from the pain. All three were a panting mess by the time they were finally situated.

"Fuck. Way tighter than I thought it'd be," Jace groaned.

"You okay?" Alec asked Magnus worried.

"Just…move…" he answered breathing deeply.

They set a steady rhythm as they thrust. Magnus between them moaning as Jace played with his nipples and Alec stroked him off while they kissed each other over his shoulder.

"Fa…faster…" Magnus managed.

They complied, each hitting the bundle of nerves dead on with each thrust. He soon met his climax with a loud cry. Jace and Alec following soon after both thrusting through their release. Alec pulled out carefully first, Jace doing the same after.

"I hate it when you two conspire against me…" Magnus chuckled a little worn out. "Evil…evil shadowhunters."

"You weren't complaining," Jace teased. "Sides, it was hot."

"As hot as it was, I'm not going to be able to sit for at least three days…" Magnus pouted a bit.

"Well then I guess you'll have us to wait on you hand and foot," Alec smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I suppose I will," Magnus caught his chin and kissed him. "But I'm not finished with either of you yet~"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is a second chapter for Lazy Sunday's. I've decided to make these a series of one shots with Alec/Magnus/Jace relationship. I've never done a three person before so we shall see how it goes :)

2.

"I need a shower," Jace wrinkled his nose as he sniffed his shirt.

"No argument there," Alec said, unlocking the door to the apartment.

Jace rolled his eyes and shoved him out of the way so he could walk inside first and froze. Alec noticed and his hand went to the dagger at his belt, coming up behind him.

"What?" He whispered.

"Look," Jace said, pointing to the couch.

Magnus was sprawled out on the couch, his long legs draped over the armrest, his right arm thrown over his face, hair all messed up.

"He fell asleep while he was working again," Alec smiled softly and shook his head.

Jace walked over and carefully took the pen in his hand and set it aside. Magnus stirred a little but didn't wake up. Alec picked up the papers scattered on the coffee table and stacked them into neat files

"Come on, you get the door, I'll get him," Jace said, picking him up and heading for the bedroom.

Alec got the door and pulled the covers back while Jace laid him down and Magnus rolled over, still sleeping.

They went into the bathroom and closed the door, stripping out of their smelly clothes and gear. Alec started the shower as he stepped in and got it to the right temperature as Jace got in behind him.

"You smell terrible," Alec wrinkled his nose as Jace hugged him from behind.

"Like you smell any better," Jace pointed out. He reached around him and grabbed the soap starting to wash his back for him.

"At least Magnus won't kill us for getting the bed all smelly again," Jace added.

"But he'll kill us if we use his shampoo," Alec reminded.

"It's the only thing that makes the smell go away," Jace frowned.

"Remember the last time you used all of his shampoo?" Alec asked.

"...Good point," Jace answered, reaching for the other shampoo. "I don't think I can spend another two weeks on the couch."

They finished washing up and stepped out, drying off and leaving their towels around their waists as they quietly went back into the bedroom. Magnus was still sleeping as they got dressed.

"He must've been up all day and all night last night," Alec leaned down and kissed his forehead before following Jace to the kitchen.

Jace sat on the counter while Alec started the coffee pot and looked through the fridge for something to eat.

"We need to make another grocery run when Magnus wakes up," Alec said, closing the fridge door.

"You don't think he forgets to function when we're not here do you?" Jace asked. "I mean...I know he can just magic up food and order take out...but I didn't see any leftover take out boxes or anything."

"You know how he can be when he gets engrossed in his work," Alec shrugged.

He handed Jace a cup of coffee and drank his own. Jace nodded.

"I just...you know...worry," Jace mumbled.

"Aw. Jace Lightwood has a heart," Alec teased, walking over.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Tell him what? That you have a heart?" Alec smiled, kissing his cheek. "That you care about his wellbeing?" he kissed his other cheek."That you're worried about his health?"

He set his coffee cup down and kissed him. Jace leaned in and wrapped his legs around his waist. Alec picked Jace up off the counter and carried him over to the counter where he sat down keeping Jace in his lap.

"We got a few hours to kill while Magnus sleeps," Jace ground their hips together and smirked as Alec groaned softly.

"What do you propose we do?" Alec asked.

Jace only smirked a little more and suddenly twisted so they landed on to the floor with Alec on the bottom.

"Stay," Jace told him.

Alec nodded and watched him get up and go over to one of the drawers in the desk by the door and grab the bottle of lube they kept in there.

"Almost empty," Jace noted as he walked back over.

He pulled Alec's sweats off and got between his legs so they rest on his shoulders and coated his fingers in lube. Alec clenched at the first finger and slowly relaxed as Jace thrust it slowly working in a second to stretch him.

He moaned as Jace wrapped a hand around his length and started to stroke him off slowly.

"Fuck, you tease," he moaned.

"Magnus taught me this one," Jace smiled innocently as he curled his fingers against Alec's prostate.

Anything Alec was going to say got cut off as he head fell back and he whimpered pushing back against his fingers. Jace did it a couple more times before pulling his fingers out and coating his length and thrusting in.

Alec swore and grabbed the coffee table. "Give a guy a little warning next time," he panted.

Jace rolled his eyes and held his legs as he started thrusting, making sure to aim for his prostate every other thrust.

"Such a demanding little bottom aren't you?" Jace huffed.

"Shut up," Alec moaned and clenched around him, making Jace stutter a little in his thrust. He sat up on his elbows and used on hand to pull Jace down for a kiss by his shirt.

Jace braced one hand on the carpet behind Alec's head and picked up the pace.

Alec moaned loudly into the kiss as he came between them and Jace pulled out, stroking himself off and coming all over Alec's stomach.

Alec panted and wrinkled his nose at the mess on his stomach and grabbed some tissues to clean himself up.

"Did you two have sex on the floor again?" Magnus yawned.

He was leaning in the bedroom doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"We didn't want to wake you," Alec said, pulling his sweats on. "You looked so peaceful."

"Maybe I wanted to watch," Magnus pouted.

Alec rolled his eyes as Jace stood up and walked over to him. "Don't worry, we'll make it up to you later," Jace said, giving him a kiss.


End file.
